


[podfic] Ages of Ink

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Each of Sirius' tattoos have a meaning.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Ages of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ages of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954577) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



****

****Title:** [Ages of Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/954577)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/profile)[copperbadge](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Length:** 00:07:38

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/18%20\(HP\)%20_Ages%20of%20Ink_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
